


Funeral Fire

by Green



Series: Love is Thick [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Peter Hale is Stiles's father, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: An argument at Claudia's funeral, and Peter finds an ally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> still not beta'd

Peter doesn't see his girl again until the funeral, but he talks to her a few times on the phone. He almost convinces himself it's a good idea to stalk around outside her house and coax her out for hugs (scenting, honestly, but he can't be blamed for wanting his pup to smell like him). 

He can't wait to have her all to himself. He'll share her company with the pack, of course, but not even them at first, he doesn't think. He just wants to shut them up together in his den where he can watch and touch and hug her, listen to her chatter, stroke her hair and watch her soak up all the love and affection she so obviously craves.

It makes him so angry to imagine a child of his starved for touch, for kind words.

She sits in the front pew next to the sheriff during the service, while Peter sits nearer the middle. Not the back, that's too far from his girl. She sits straight in her seat, though he watches her touch her forearm a few times, like she's testing. He hates it, but he thinks she's bruised.

He wants to kill the sheriff but Talia would never forgive him. She restrained herself from butchering Kate Argent, though she must have wanted to. 

Stiles doesn't say anything on the way out when people tell her how sorry they are for her loss. She doesn't even fidget much. Just looks solemn and somehow limp, as if everything's gone out of her. Strange for her. 

He understands better when it's his turn to greet the family. Chemicals overlay her natural honey-and-blood scent. Her pupils are dilated. He hugs her, whispers in her ear, "Are you okay?"

She nods, looking sleepy.

Peter takes her wrist and pulls her dress sleeve up to bare her forearm. There is a bruise coming in, the shape of large fingers wrapped around and squeezed too tight. He turns his head slowly to glare at the sheriff. "What is this?"

They're in public. The sheriff won't show his true colors at his wife's funeral, Peter knows. But there's no way he's letting this one go. He can't wait. 

"Peter…" Stiles rasps. "I had a panic attack this morning. He-"

"Stiles," the sheriff says, warning clear in his voice. 

Peter ignores him and focuses on his girl. "I thought you looked sleepy. Did it wear you out, sweetheart?" he asks, knowing it's not the explanation.

Stiles whispers, "He gave me something to calm me down."

Behind Peter there's a sound, and a woman he recognizes from the hospital comes forward. "Stiles, did your father hurt you?" she asks, staring down at the bruises on Stiles's arm.

"Melissa, come on, now," the sheriff says, putting a hand on Stiles's shoulder. "You know I'd never do that."

Stiles doesn't answer. She stares at her shoes.

But when Melissa asks, "Would you like to come home with me tonight? We can all watch a movie together and order pizza. What do you say?" It makes Stiles look up.

The sheriff doesn't like that, though. "She doesn't have permission. What are you thinking? She's only nine years old, she can't make her own schedule. She barely knows her own mind."

Peter bristles. "Nine is plenty old enough to know what she wants. I'm sure when she was nine she made plenty of her own decisions, taking care of herself while you were at work and left her alone in the empty house. Of course she's _ten_ now, Sheriff. I'm sure you just forgot that for a moment."

"I think I know my own kid's age," Stilinski drawls.

"I'm sure you do think that," Peter tells him. He's managed to pull Stiles in closer to him. He looks at her. "You could spend the night with Melissa. Remember what I told you about today?"

It's the day the sheriff gets served with the judge's order for a paternity test. Peter would actually rather his girl not be around for that, if the sheriff has a temper. But maybe he'll come out of the house to find Peter, instead. He welcomes that.

"Both of you need to stop acting like you know more about my kid and what's good for her than I do," Stilinski says. "For God's sake, we just left my wife's funeral. Do you just not have any shame?" The man knows how to put on a show. He raises his voice so that others can be sure the grieving widower is being harassed at the worst place. "Stay away. Don't even come to the graveside. I'm taking Stiles and leaving and we don't want to see you there."

Stiles gives Peter a hopeless look, which in turn makes him feel completely helpless. He knows that soon he'll get everything worked out, but unless he kidnaps his baby girl and runs with her, he needs to wait out the legalities.

Stilinski hurries Stiles away and Peter is left standing beside a row of cars with nothing to do. "Shit," he growls.

"She really is yours, isn't she?" Melissa asks him. He'd forgotten she was there.

Peter thinks a moment, then reveals, "He'll be served this afternoon with the order for the test. But yes. Claudia was telling me the truth. I believed her. Stiles… Stiles is my daughter and that bastard doesn't even realize he forgot her birthday. Honestly, I doubt he would care if he knew."

"I heard her, that day," Melissa says. Peter turns to look at her, unsure what she means. She clarifies, "Claudia. I heard her say she thinks he hurts Stiles. That she's afraid of him. And I heard her beg you to save her."

"And I will," Peter says. "I just wish I could keep her safe in the meantime."

"The way he just talked about her, like she's just another thing that belongs to him. To control. I hear that kind of talk a lot in the ER when no one thinks I'm listening. I didn't believe at first, but… Claudia was right, wasn't she? He's not good for her."

"I'm doing everything I can to speed things along. My sister and I have called in favors to cut through the red tape. The lab will test the DNA immediately, we'll get the results next-day at the latest. But…"

Melissa nods and turns, her eyes squinting against the noon sun, watching as the procession of cars pulls away, escorted by several of the sheriff's deputies. "He won't give her up easily, if he's possessive."

"He won't have a choice," Peter nearly spits. He's trying to keep his cool, but he's worried what will happen to his girl.

Melissa turns back to him and smiles. "No, I don't think he will. Do you know my husband, Mr. Hale? Rafael McCall. He's an FBI agent, and he's currently working with the state to root out corruption and illegal methods in local law enforcement." 

Peter can't help but raise his eyebrows. "Does the sheriff know your husband?"

"They used to work together," Melissa says, still smiling. "You should come over for dinner. He'll be there, and he's promised to make my favorite chile rellenos. I'm not much of a cook, so I'll make the drinks."

Peter looks at her, evaluating her tone, her words, her body language. He makes a decision. "Do you mind if I bring my sister?"

Melissa smiles wider. Everyone in town knows Talia is a ruthless attorney, and that her family is the most important thing in her life. There's no mistaking what Peter hopes to accomplish at this dinner. And he's sure Melissa is on the same wavelength.

"Of course. I'll let Rafael know to expect two guests."

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will probably be awhile. I appreciate everyone reading this and leaving comments and kudos, so thank you in advance.


End file.
